


Island Breeze (And Lights Down Low)

by afterandalasia



Series: repugaytion: A Descendants Femslash Songfic Series [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Butch Harriet Hook, Demigod Uma (Disney), F/F, Idfic, Leader Uma (Disney), Magical Pirates, Mal Has Magic (Disney), Pirate Harriet Hook, Pirate Uma (Disney), Power Couple, Song: ...Ready For It? (Taylor Swift), Uma Has Magic (Disney), Uma is the daughter of Ursula (Disney) and Calypso (POTC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Prince Ben's fleet might be closing in on the place they have chosen for their last stand, but Uma doesn't think they're done just yet.





	Island Breeze (And Lights Down Low)

**Author's Note:**

> [...Ready For It?](https://open.spotify.com/track/2yLa0QULdQr0qAIvVwN6B5) on Spotify.
>
>> _"In the middle of the night, in my dreams,  
You should see the things we do, baby."_  

> 
> I did say that I would be writing something for this series that wasn't Malvie eventually. Am I really the first one to write Harriet/Uma, though? Dang.
> 
> I'm working to break rather a run of writer's block, so this is on the iddy side. To wit: I went to ask a fellow writer, "Magical pirates, or non-magical pirates?" before realising that in my heart, I already knew the answer.

The Auradon sails were just visible on the horizon. Uma curled her fingers tighter on the railing around her balcony. “They’re coming.”

“They’ve been coming for weeks,” drawled Harriet. “Once we can see the whites of their eyes, I’ll believe it.”

Uma snorted. She could feel it churning in her gut, the feeling of magic pressing against her own, and when she reached up to run her fingers over the shell at her neck she could feel the sea’s uneasiness.

Magic based in fire would do that. Though there had been a volcano on Isla de Los Perdidos once, it was long dead; earth remained, and water, and air was omnipresent. But fire magic, no, that was long gone from this place.

“Our Prince’s little girlfriend has deigned to finally join him,” she said, without looking over her shoulders.

She _heard_ Harriet stiffen.

“Fuck,” Harriet said, quietly. Uma closed her eyes and listened to Harriet rise from her seat and cross the room almost silent, but not quite, to her side. When she opened them again, Harriet was next to her, black curls almost classical as they framed her face, aquiline nose and strong jaw making her the perfect profile to look upon.

Or so Uma thought, at least, but she knew she was biased.

“They say she’s claiming to be a demigod as well, now,” said Harriet.

“As well as being half-fae,” said Uma. “Or as well as me?”

Even that did not raise a smile. “Both.”

Ursula’s last words, before she had died, had been to scream to the waiting crowds that her daughter, the daughter of Calypso, would bring greater vengeance against Auradon than they could ever imagine. Uma had watched it happen in the reflection in her sword, already a hundred leagues away. She had remained stony-faced, even if she had given Harry the helm that day.

At least it had explained why she had been so much more powerful than her mother.

“It doesn’t matter whether she is or not,” Uma said, with a shrug. She put her back to the railing, and cupped Harriet’s chin to turn it towards her. “It won’t suddenly make her more powerful. And her Prince called her off once before out of fear for her, didn’t he?”

Harriet just grunted, eyes lingering on the horizon for a moment longer before flicking to Uma’s. They were so dark a brown that they were almost black, depths of stone and steel in them. The first time that they had met, Harriet’s blade had been buried in the gut of a loyal Auradon soldier, blood splattered across her cheek.

It had taken more than a mutual enemy in King Adam to bring them together, of course. And Harriet had not simply accepted Uma’s magic and proof of her usefulness as an ally. Only when Uma had stolen back Harriet’s captive younger sister from the King’s dungeons had Harriet agreed to put their swords together.

And only then, for that matter, had she revealed that she had heard of Uma through her younger brother Harry.

Together, they had made short work of all other pirate ships, or even other alliances, in the area. Even King Adam’s occasional forays were quickly dispatched. He abhorred the use of magic, and Uma laughed every time she used it against him and his men.

It had been good, until Prince Ben had taken to the seas.

He was smarter than his father, unfortunately. With an offer of forgiveness in one hand, and a sword in the other, he had cut a swathe through what pirates remained. Many of the older generation died rather than be taken captive; Uma could admire that. But she and Harriet had long made their decision to make a stand, and to fight.

They had gathered others to them. Pirates, outcasts, unwanted by King Adam and untrusting of the seemingly too-sweet offers of redemption made by his son. As long as the father lived, who would listen to the son’s words, in the end?

And they would make their stand here, and Isla de Los Perdidos.

There were worse ways to die. Uma smiled, drew Harriet in, and kissed her stern, warm lips.

“What was that for?” said Harriet, just a hint of justified suspicion in her voice.

Uma ran a thumb across her lover’s jaw. That had come more naturally to them than an alliance, in a strange way. Easier than the boys who had _tried_ for Uma’s attention, that was for sure; Harriet even had an easy masculinity about her, in her broad shoulders and her unflinching manner. Uma wore men’s clothes at times, certainly, but she never looked like anything other than a woman in them. Harriet looked somehow better, some perfect blend of a woman’s touch and a man’s strength, and it had ignited something Uma had not expected, but which became as easy as a breeze.

“For being here, now,” she said, and from Harriet’s minute nod it was enough. Harriet reached up and clasped their hands together, tight and unyielding, the matching silver rings upon their fingers worth more than any priest’s unnecessary words.

“There’s nobody I’d rather draw my sword beside,” Harriet said. The corner of her lip curled just a fraction, a secret smile of the sort that only Uma ever got to see. “Are you ready?”

Uma smiled, and let her magic ripple through her. The sky began to darken above them, taking on the gloom of evening for which their people had long been preparing. The Prince was not going to know what hit him. “Let the games begin.”


End file.
